


Are they or aren't they?!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interviews, M/M, Silly, messing with the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor and Yuuri clearly are datingBut no one will confirm it to the press. Especially not the couple in question.





	Are they or aren't they?!

They hadn’t planned on it.

It just naturally happened because reporters are annoying, the residents of Hasetsu are protective, Victor is high-key a petty sarcastic bitch, and Yuuri is low-key a petty sarcastic bitch.

And the other skaters are always willing to go along with their shenanigans.

There had been speculation about the nature of their relationship since the beginning.

Reporters had crowded Yu-topia and quizzed everyone inside on to the nature of the relationship between the two of them. Were they really just Coach and Student?

Now, everyone is Hasetsu knew that Yuuri had been lusting for Victor since he was a pre-teen. It’s a small town, everyone knows everyone’s business, and Yuuri was as subtle as a brick to the face. This was fine because he was still their pride and joy.

Everyone is Hasetsu (except Yuuri) also knew that Victor was thirsty as fuck for their pride and joy. They knew this because the man followed after Yuuri like a goddamn puppy, practically salivating at the sight of him, and when he got drunk in town he’d start crying over how Yuuri was “so beautiful I want to cry” and ask random people “How to do you get boys named Yuuri who are the best skaters and also like poodles to like you?” which rather gave it away.

The residents felt like they could have made it easier for these two to hook up but Hasetsu has very little in entertainment and the will they/won’t they aspect of their romance was fun as hell.

The point is the residents could have told all the reporters exactly what was going on with them.

They did not.

Instead they pretended not to know what the reporters were implying and took it as an opportunity to a) promote Yuuri and b) promote their town.

So, the reporters arriving and hanging around hoping to get the dirt on Victor’s and Yuuri’s developing relationship got instead quotes like this: “Well of course Victor would come to coach our Yuuri. He’s Japan’s ace and ready to take the World on” and “they will succeed thanks to *insert local business here* come to Hasetsu!”

The reporters left in defeat early on leaving the developing relationship to blossom in (relative) secrecy.

The reporters tried asking after the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship where Victor hugged Yuuri not once but twice AND applied lip gloss.

“How has your relationship changed since Victor arrived to coach you?” a reporter tried delicately.

Yuuri gave him a blank look.

“We’ve certainly gotten closer. Before he was my idol, my goal in skating was to skate against him. Now…” the reporters leaned closer, eager to get the dirt, “…now he’s one of my best friends” the reporters drooped in defeat.

One of them perked up and focused on Victor.

“Victor how would you describe your relationship” a reporter asked, trying to push gently.

Victor smiled in an almost predatory way.

“I think Yuuri answered that question just fine.”

The posts on Instagram and Yuuri’s impassioned speech about how much he loves Victor told a different story entirely but the reporters couldn’t get anyone to admit to it.

+++

They tried again after the Cup of China. There was so much evidence! There were the pictures on Instagram that Phichit posted! The Eros skate and the hand holding before it! THE KISS! They _had_ to confirm it now.

“What love motivated me? The love from my friends and family and of course Victor” Yuuri answered a lead in question.

“What kind of love for Victor?” someone asked. Yuuri looked at him blankly.

“It’s not something easily defined” he answered finally.

“What about that kiss?” another reporter asked in exasperation.

“You don’t have friends you kiss?” Victor asked in return his face as blank as Yuuri’s.

The other skaters when asked about Victor and Yuuri’s relationship were equally unhelpful.

“It’s nice how close they are but I’m still Yuuri’s bestie!” Phichit said cheerfully.

“It’s unusual for Victor to have someone he wants to protect but good for him” was Chris’ reply.

“Yuuri did so well! Victor must be a good coach” Guang-Hong told the reporters (Yuuri sent him a fruit basket as a thank you for that later).

“Victor certainly brought out the music in Yuuri. It was always there but Victor helped make it shine” Leo answered (He got a fruit basket from Victor for that)

“They seem close” was all Georgi would say but his eyes sparkled.

Twenty minutes after the interviews were all done Victor posted a picture of a sleeping Yuuri still wearing his medal with the caption _Proud of my sleeping beauty #bf #soinlove #gpf #cupofchina #smitten_

+++

In Russia they pushed at the hotel but Yuuri snuck away and Victor deflected masterfully. But after he pointed out Yuri Plisetsky a reporter pounced anyway hoping the little Russian spitfire would help the truth come out.

“So just to confirm Yuuri Katsuki is your boyfriend as well as your student” the reporter decided to be blunt.

Victor’s expression went blank.

“He’s my best friend” Victor answered.

“He’s your only friend dumbass” Yuri Plisetsky sneered.

“But you tag him on your Instagram with bf” the reporter pressed.

“Everyone knows that means Best Friend” Victor replied, “Right Yuri?”

Yuri Plisetsky tsked and kicked at the ground.

“Of course” he answered _even though everyone knew that was complete bullshit!_

Yuuri posted a picture of Victor kissing his cheek with the caption _My boyfriend is the best boyfriend and the best coach #rostelecomcup #gpf #inlove_

The reporters were determined to get them to confirm next time they had a chance.

+++

In Barcelona the Instagram posts from Victor, Yuuri and the other skaters showed their rings, them kissing, and hugging and generally being _that_ couple.

The reporters pounced before the short program.

“What’s with the rings?” someone asked immediately.

“Oh this?” Yuuri asked wide-eyed and innocent, “These are to show our bond between Coach and Skater”

Victor nodded in agreement.

“Really?” a reporter asked flatly.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

The reporters were not amused.

A few attempts to get the truth out of the other skaters were also frustrating.

“It’s just bros being bros” Phichit ( _who had posted on Instagram that they were engaged!_ ) said with a smile.

“They are idiots” was all Yuri Plisetsky would say.

JJ would only talk about himself.

Chris just commented on how pretty the rings were.

Otabek just stared at the reporters until they moved on.

The reporters remained frustrated but decided to focus on the skating until the exhibition skate and they did THAT and what were they supposed to think! Then as soon as the skate ended Victor posted another picture on Instagram of the two of them holding up their hands with their rings with the caption _Not set a date yet but I’m marrying the love of my life #soulmates #love #wedding #engaged_

The reporters jumped on that in the interview following that about Victor’s comeback and determination to keep coaching Yuuri.

“Have any plans yet your wedding?” a reporter asked. Victor blinked at her.

“Wedding? Do you mean our bro commitment party? It’s a bro promising his bro they will be best bros for life” Victor said completely straight faced. Yuuri snorted and hid his face.

“Ah excuse me I just need to…” Yuuri said quickly as he stepped out of the room.

There was a silence and everyone stared at Victor who was politely smiling at them.

“Really?” someone deadpanned.

“Well maybe you lot should stick to asking questions that are actually your business” Victor said in a sing-song voice with a vicious smile before waving his hand, “no more questions” he sang and followed Yuuri out of the room.

The reporters all agreed on one thing:

The really hated Nikiforov and Katsuki.

So much.


End file.
